kleptocats_appfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cat Room: help
The Cat Room: help If you are here, you may have visited our main page, The Cat Room. Here are the rich, quality instructions for new players. Together we are a team!!! Main page:[[Kleptocats: The Cat Room]] Further instructions to extra gems and coins Buying gems with REAL MONEY is the most beneficial yet simple way to get coins/gems. Most of the time special offers come and pop up on your screen. It's best to buy when the sale is at 30%-50% off! DONT instantly but random things!! This is waste. Instead, you can save it for later or buy something only once a WEEK or MONTH. As they say, "A small leak can sink a great ship," - Benjamin Catlin Top 3 creepiest/ most mysterious things in Kleptocats!! This area shows the games most unknown features of the game. If you have any possible answers, type them immediately in the comments below!! And if you have any questions, so the same too. ( you are NOT allowed to edit this page without permission) 1. '''Creepy Backstory?''' '''I am creeped out because there is a mirror showing me someone tied up, a poison bottle, a skull, a brain, a novel called "Obey your Cat", and the magnets on the fridge spell "help". Also, there is a fortune teller ball that acclaims "My outcome is not very favourable!" Which means the person in the mirror is you. But the wooden floor is different and the room isn't identical. Creepy, right? There may be a creepy backstory to this game after all...''' '''-BananaMana, 6/4/16''' Answer: Firstly, this is creepy. A BRAIN?!? But I'm absolutely sure it's normal for a Kleptocat to bring home a novel about obeying your cat. Remember they are our masters, not pets that are innocent and don't travel through portals to steal stuff for us,OK? Secondly, the cats may be bringing home weapons cuz they may be preparing for Hamster War II. Thirdly, the artists for this game makes mistakes. Everyone does. I'm sure they tried. :) But we will possibly never know the origin of Kleptocats, or how their species began in the first place. 2.''' The Ghoul Cat''' '''On your bed that the Kleptos sleep on, a skinny cat like creature with huge pitch black eyes sleeps on the longer side of the pillow. Let's not forget the knife next to him. He's gonna commit MEOW-DER!!! I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW he's gonna do it!! But not to Sandi, please :(''' '''-Me''' '''Answer: Well well well, he's probably an alien. But HOW are we gonna know what the knife REALLY is for? Cats can't pick up knives, people. But what if it has telekinesis?!? But if it does MEOW-der, I hope Sandis not the victim. He's the Apple to my eye.''' 3.The Band- Aid? In the game, EyeCanBANDAID may mean the hamsters want to aid us. E.g. Eye= I Can=can BANDAID= aid I can aid. Does it mean only one hamster wants to help? Or hamsters don't know the word "we"? We will possibly never know. 4.Kleptocats love of snakes? Why do kleptos love snakes so much? Or do they even love snakes at all? But because in the secret cat room they use hamsters for portal energy, maybe hamsters try to escape from such abuse? And the the cats place snakes so the hamsters can't escape?? Maybe kleptocats only care for snakes because they may know that the snakes can stop the hamsters from escaping, and want to keep it that way??? 15:26, March 3, 2019 (UTC)animasale (kleptocats/AJPW)